


北航专机02（ZH0416飞往芝加哥）

by lynnfantuan



Category: yulong - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnfantuan/pseuds/lynnfantuan





	北航专机02（ZH0416飞往芝加哥）

==================接泊车分界线=================  
白宇在街上随意找了家酒店，开了房间。  
把人带到房间后，重重踢上了门，一个顺手推上了床。  
朱一龙整个人早就软绵绵的使不上力气，被猝不及防的推倒在床上，也只是闷哼了一声。  
白宇站在床边看着朱一龙像小猫一样找了个舒服的姿势蜷缩起来，又往枕头上蹭了蹭，因为药物的关系昏昏欲睡。  
白宇知道今晚是个绝佳的机会，但是他又觉得自己是不是有点趁人之危？  
不过很快他就否定了自己这个想法，反正你今晚也逃不过被人上的命运，被别人上还不如我上。  
朱一龙这个人实在高冷得可以，无论你多花心思去接近取悦他，他都跟你保持在谦逊有礼的范围内，白宇敢肯定，就是给自己十年的时间也未必能走进他的内心世界。  
那么就先得到再取悦，这才符合我白宇一贯的做事风格。  
白宇手撑在他身体两侧，居高临下的看着朱一龙整个人呈任人宰割之势躺在他视线之下，他心底就冒起一股无名之火，如果今天没有跟着他出来，后果简直不敢想象。  
带着热气的手灵巧的解开他的衬衫扣子，露出锁骨这一片光滑白暂的皮肤，舌尖扫过裸露皮肤。  
朱一龙因为敏感地带受到舔弄，身体本能的一颤，犹如电流蹿过体内，渐乱渐晕中，感到唇被什么压住了。  
朱一龙努力睁开眼睛，模糊的视线中看到一张放大的男人的脸，好一会，他才昏沉地意识到发生了什么。迷蒙地瞪着眼，男人在肆无忌惮地强吻他，甚至把舌头探进他嘴里，属于另一个人的气息强硬地输送到自己口中。  
感觉明明很真实又有几分不切实际的迷惘，大脑被药物严重影响，四肢软绵绵使不出力气，他觉得自己像在变幻的云海里躺着，又像站在远处的彼岸，看着一出关于自己的情色电影。  
朱一龙挣扎着抬起手臂想要格挡开那个人的胸膛，左腿的膝盖也用力曲起来，努力抵在白宇身上，想和这个让他感到害怕的男人隔开一点距离。  
白宇结束了一个长吻后，单手解开了他的裤子搭扣和拉链，修长的手指滑入Calvin Klein字样之下缓慢探入。  
朱一龙的脑子现在仿佛一块高温熔化的黄油，热热的感觉氤氲全身，视线也模糊不清，无法有准确的判断，即便如此，他意识深处依然察觉到这个男人正在对自己做着怎样的事。  
「你……想干什么……」朱一龙字不成句，断断续续问着，无意识地缓缓用脚蹬着床单。  
「好好记住这感觉，好好记着我」  
「……谁？」  
白宇一边舔舐啃咬着朱一龙的锁骨和胸前的红果，一边手指不停的套弄揉搓，某个部位渐渐有些湿润发硬的迹象，敏感的头部被指腹轻轻抚过又重重捏了捏。  
朱一龙想克制又根本克制不住的仰起头，发出“唔唔……”的声音，完全经受不住这种刺激，已完全抬头的温热被握在手心，甚至能感受到因刺激与害怕而微微颤抖。湿漉漉的液体不断从铃口溢出，凌乱的蓝色衬衫已完全被解开，全身上下被撩拨得泛起嫣红色。  
白宇干脆将朱一龙的内裤连同西装外裤一起剥了下来，把手切入圆润可爱的膝盖之间，分开他的大腿。将酒店房间里准备的润滑液挤了一些在手指上。  
「别……别碰」从未被人触碰的地方忽然遭到袭击，迷离的眸子有了一分清醒。  
白宇对朱一龙带着微微抗拒的的话语置若罔闻，手指在入口处轻轻碾过，按进去，湿软的嫩肉四周紧紧包裹着他的手指，紧到轻轻收缩都像勾引般的往更深处送。  
白宇的胯下早就肿胀发疼，他用了最大的毅力克制自己，没有饿虎擒羊一样的压上白嫩颀长的身子，朱一龙必定是第一次，他一定要耐心，不能弄伤他。  
手指继续在内壁四周扩张，磨蹭过每个角落，随着手指的增加，朱一龙此刻迟钝的神经总算感受到了难受，呜呜咽咽的哼出声，断断续续的字句里，满是奶油般甜腻的呻吟。  
看着朱一龙的反应，白宇觉得应该是找对了地方，于是不断的往那一点重重按压下去，刺激得内壁一阵阵的收缩，原本就溢着液体的前段铃口终于控制不住的涌出浑浊的白色。  
在那几秒里，朱一龙的意识远得像沉浮在一片未知的异度空间，唯一能给予他安全感的反倒是身上这个男人的触碰。  
白宇退去自己的下身衣物，扶着炙热发烫的东西抵上湿漉的穴口，发胀到疼的头部缓慢顶入，不同手指的粗度，把粘膜扩展到极限，一直到整个没入，白宇才停了下来，保持着进入到最深的姿势。  
一边等待着朱一龙适应，一边俯下身封住他的唇舌，舌头毫无章法的在温热的口腔中扫过，唇齿交缠间隐约漏出的湿腻水声，带有安抚意味的吻却让身下的燥热愈加躁动。  
白宇起身将朱一龙的一双长腿，高高搭在自己双肩，被抬高的臀部更适合缓缓抽出深入的过程。炙热的坚硬捣翻着最柔软的地方，把里面的黏膜搅得痛而甘美。  
渐渐的节奏失了速度，白宇开始不再忍耐，托着朱一龙的腰，卖力地挺动腰杆，贯穿，一次比一次更激烈。  
药物几乎麻痹了朱一龙的神经，让他难以控制自己的身体和声带，他完全没意识到自己嘴里发出的浓重的喘息声和呻吟声，所有的一切都遵照身体的本能给出反应。  
白宇下半身规律的挺动着，稍微深入一些，那嫩肉就紧紧的吸着自己，引得他更放肆的往深处进犯，朱一龙的喘息声已经变得更激励紊乱，喉咙里逸出的声线甚至带着一丝哭腔。  
白宇忽然加大了力度摆动腰杆，狠狠的抽插了几十下后，下腹一阵紧抽，全数射在了朱一龙体内。高潮过后，白宇浑身淌汗的伏在伏在朱一龙身上，房间内满是情事遗留的浓浓腥味。  
「疼吗？」白宇一边抚摸着身下人的腰侧，一边体贴的问着。  
预料之中的并没有得到答复，抬眼看去，朱一龙似乎已经昏睡过去。  
白宇直起身，将下半身从后穴中退出来，灌入身体的白色液体立刻从那个刚被蹂躏得红肿的地方慢慢淌出来，一直淌到床单上。  
白宇安耐下自己星火燎原的欲望，在抱着朱一龙去浴室清理前，还不忘用手机留下罪证，以防将来朱一龙翻脸不认人。  
==============================  
白宇很餍足的睡到了第二天中午才醒，伸手摸了一下旁边的位置，床单上连一丝温热都摸不着，那个人早已没了踪影。白宇几乎能想象到朱一龙早上醒来迷梦震惊的样子，然后偷偷摸摸穿好⾐服悄无声息溜走的可怜模样。  
白宇在脸上搓了搓，醒了醒神，拿起床头柜上的手机，打开私密空间，昨晚拍的朱一龙的照片立刻生动的跳了出来，白宇咧开嘴笑了笑，满意的关上手机，走进卫生间洗漱，晚上6点的飞机飞回北京。  
接下来的几天，白宇克制自己不去找朱一龙，给他时间慢慢消化这件事，有时候偶尔发个试探性嘘寒问暖的微信过去，但朱一龙那头永远没有回复。  
渐渐的，白宇的耐性就快要被磨光了，朱一龙躲他跟躲瘟疫似的，远远的见白宇过来了，调转屁股就走，完全不给他接近的机会。再后来，白宇打电话他就关机，微信上白宇好话情话都说尽了，朱一龙就是没半点回应。他严重怀疑，若不是因为还存在工作关系，朱一龙应该早就把他拉黑了。  
白宇感到前所未有的挫败感，都到手了还能让你跑了不成？他咬了咬后槽牙，打开手机的私密空间，把拍的朱一龙的照片，挑了几张露⻣的截了图，发给朱一龙，并留言：今晚十点之前给我回复，不然我就把这些照片发到网上去，想不想试试一夜之间红遍大江南北的滋味？  
原以为朱一龙会马上回复，至少也该说点什么，但并没有，一直等到晚上9点55分的时候，就在白宇怀疑自己是不是真的被拉黑了的时候，朱一龙终于回了条微信过来，只有两个字：别发。


End file.
